Untitled
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Since when did life need a title? Especially when it was their story and how strange that was. No needed to complicate it anymore. Shikamaru X Naruto One hundred sentences Implied death and sex. M for safety.


**Untitled**

**Naruto X Shikamaru in 100 sentences**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Note: I threw in a sentence that was from an earlier work of mine. See if you can spot it. Also, this really isn't part of the Angel Sentences series, hence the untitled name.**

**Special thanks to ****storyprincess92 for her support and loving my other fics to the point where she PMed me to praise me, making me want to finish this. Thank you. I don't need praising. Everyone who reads this does.**

**Warning: Implied sex and mpreg, character death, and possible spoilers**

**Fire – **Shikamaru and Naruto share a mutual hatred for fire and for their own reasons.

**Love – **Try as they might, Naruto and Shikamaru can't get Ino to stop think they fell in love at first sight.

**Light – **There were times when Naruto wasn't Konoha's Sunshine, and Shikamaru knew when he had to be the light out of the two.

**Dark – **Naruto forced himself to stay out of the dark parts of depression and grief; his will strengthened every time he saw his son, his and Shikamaru's.

**Nightmares – **Shikamaru doesn't like to admit it, but when Naruto is out of the village, he gets these nightmares that show the blonde dying.

**Skin – **Naruto kissed Shikamaru's neck and continued to kiss the lazy ninja everywhere skin was exposed.

**Heaven – **If there was a heaven, Shikamaru didn't want to know about it because watching the clouds with Naruto resting his head on his chest was heaven enough.

**Innocence – **No matter what the world threw at Naruto, the blonde remained innocent, and that awed Shikamaru to no end.

**Snow – **Shikamaru wasn't annoyed when his boyfriend woke him up at four in the morning to watch the snow fall, but he was annoyed when that same snow was used later to become weapons against him.

**Breathe – **Naruto silently willed their son to breathe when pulled out, and when the child's screams echoed in the room, Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and smiled while Naruto did the same.

**Memory – **Shikamaru hated his memory sometimes because he remembered the kisses and touches at the wrong moments.

**Insanity – **Naruto used to think he was going insane whenever his body acted strange around Shikamaru.

**Angel – **Shikamaru saw an angel when he looks at Naruto, but Naruto disagrees; Shikamaru is the real angel between them.

**Smile – **Naruto's smile gives Shikamaru hope because as long as the smile remains alive, happiness is something that never leaves their home.

**Silence – **The room lacks the noise it once did ever since Naruto's depression started with Shikamaru's death.

**Hair – **The day Shikamaru came back from his mission with short hair, Naruto fainted and cried about his second favorite part about sex was gone.

**Tears – **Shikamaru hates it when Naruto cries because Naruto only cries when he receives wounds to the heart.

**Rainbow – **Shikamaru doesn't mind when Naruto drags him out after it has rained because seeing the rainbow with Naruto makes him happy.

**Grey – **It was Shikamaru's dream to live long enough to see his hair turn grey; Naruto spent many nights trying to imagine what life would be like if that had happened.

**Empty – **Naruto couldn't sell the house even though his son, Asuma, was long since moved out and Shikamaru was long since deceased because even though it felt empty to Naruto, he could feel every memory again.

**Vacation – **The only vacation they took together before Asuma's birth was to a village near the beach where they pretended that they weren't shinobi that needed to return home soon.

**Newborn – **Nara Asuma was born in the spring of their twenty-fifth year of life, and he just made them even closer.

**Loser – **Shikamaru wasn't a loser in the Academy days; he just hung out with them because that's where Naruto was.

**Dirty – **The day Naruto realized he was in love with Shikamaru was when they were wrestling in the mud to pass the time.

**Together – **The day they decided to tell everybody about their relationship, they walked into the bar together and holding hands.

**Blood – **Shikamaru holds his balled up shirt to Naruto's side as blood is pouring out from the wound; Naruto almost died that day, leaving Shikamaru with blood coated hands.

**Stranger – **The day Naruto comes home wearing his ANBU uniform from a mission, Shikamaru looks into the eyes of a complete stranger.

**Sorrow – **Sorrow is the only emotion Naruto truly wasn't familiar with until the day Shikamaru walked out the apartment door and never returned.

**Happiness – **Shikamaru feels only happiness when Naruto is sleeping next to him.

**Raindrops – **Naruto and Shikamaru stood outside, kissing as raindrops landed on them.

**Flowers – **Every year, Naruto visits Shikamaru in the graveyard and spends all day there, talking and dreaming; every year, Naruto brings roses and feels like this is wrong.

**Nighttime – **Naruto hates nighttime because Asuma won't sleep until Shikamaru comes home.

**Coat – **On their first date, Shikamaru did the gentleman thing and willingly handed over his coat.

**Stars – **Naruto likes stars more than clouds because the stars are where Shikamaru is.

**Heart – **Shikamaru was careful with Naruto because Naruto's heart was forgiving but broken.

**Touch – **Every touch brought Naruto to life as Shikamaru kissed, brushed, and held every part of Naruto.

**Eyes – **Shikamaru avoided Naruto's eyes because he didn't want Naruto to see him lying.

**Abandoned – **When Shikamaru died, Naruto abandoned his blinding dream to be Hokage and focused on Asuma only.

**Dreams – **Shikamaru has changed his dream to be the protector of Naruto and Asuma; he doesn't tell Naruto because the blonde's ANBU uniform is a glaring lie.

**War – **Naruto and Shikamaru made themselves clear in silence when it came to the war; they never saw each other until the day it was over.

**Stripes – **Shikamaru decided that after seeing Naruto's only suit that strips were no longer allowed in their home.

**Forever – **When they said 'I do', they both thought it would be a forever thing.

**Dying – **Naruto was okay with dying when he went again Sasuke because that would mean Shikamaru would be safe without this threat looming over him.

**Simple – **Shikamaru watched Naruto feed Asuma his breakfast and remembered how much he wanted a simple life; he doesn't think that his life is anything but simple still.

**Fake – **Shikamaru looked at the mask on his lover's desk and tried to think how fake it looked from his point of view to keep himself from hating his lover's profession.

**Family – **Shikamaru and Naruto both wanted a family for different reasons, but they were eternally happy when Shizune told them Naruto was expecting.

**Secret – **They kept the pregnancy a secret for almost six months before Ino found out by visiting them, and how the rest of their friends knew was no secret though.

**Fear – **Naruto's only fear after the baby is born was that he wouldn't be a good parent because he didn't have any growing up; Shikamaru reassured him ever day.

**Hands – **Shikamaru looked at the hand in his and felt connected to Naruto through their hands.

**Disapproval – **It never mattered to Shikamaru or Naruto about the village's disapproval because they had the support of friends and family to back them up.

**Sport – **Naruto still found it funny that Shikamaru would even consider shogi a sport.

**Doors – **Naruto hates doors because Shikamaru walked through one and never came back to him, so he doesn't enter or exit through one anymore.

**Birth – **Shikamaru was almost late to his own son's birth, but he made it in time to hold his hand and live a time slowing moment before hearing Asuma's cries.

**Acknowledgement – **Naruto didn't have to fight to be acknowledged by someone because he had Shikamaru's attention even when they were children.

**Waiting – **Shikamaru waited endless nights with patience for Naruto to return from his ANBU missions and hoped Naruto came home at all.

**Childhood – **As a child, Naruto decided that if anyone was going to be his friend, it should be the laziest boy in the class.

**Sacrifice – **When Naruto was pregnant, Shikamaru had to sacrifice sex, but he was willing to give up everything just for Naruto and the baby.

**Injured – **Naruto propped his leg up on Shikamaru's lap as he wrapped the swollen ankle with such gentleness and a smile that made Shikamaru forget the pain.

**Meeting – **Shikamaru remembered his first meeting with Naruto as a child being one of his happiest memories.

**Rejection – **Naruto tried to smile at Shikamaru as he told of being rejected by the Council to be the Hokage, and it took one hug for him to break down in his lover's arms.

**Fairy Tales – **Shikamaru used to wish, as a child, that he could be Naruto's knight in shining armor to protect him from the dragons and monsters (the villagers), but some fairytales do come true.

**Clouds – **Asuma was silent as he watched Naruto stare at the clouds as they sat on a hill because he knew that Shikamaru was up there watching down on them with happiness.

**Bandages – **Shikamaru often wore bandages on his hands because he didn't want them injured or his sex life would be slightly bruised alongside his pride.

**Life – **"Life isn't only breathing, Naruto. It's also getting through the darkest of times. Shikamaru's life wasn't wasted. He lived for you, and now he'll live through Asuma," Tsunade said, not knowing those words affected Naruto so deeply.

**Hero – **Shikamaru, injured and half-conscious, watched as his hero arrived wearing an old orange and black jacket and a tear stained face.

**Death – **Naruto kissed away every tear on Shikamaru's face as he held the shadow ninja the night after he returned from the mission that took away Sarutobi Asuma.

**Orange – **Shikamaru never noticed the lack of orange in their home because he knew it was preserved on an old jacket that hung on the back of a chair in the bedroom.

**Horror – **Much to Naruto's horror and Shikamaru's grief, there were cobwebs in the attic with itty bitty monster spiders (which Shikamaru refused to kill and released outside).

**Melody – **Shikamaru's heart beat was like music to Naruto's ears as he held onto the only thing that he knew was real and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Failure – **There were so many times Shikamaru failed, but he only felt like a failure when he made Naruto cry over something he did wrong.

**Apology – **Naruto's apology wasn't just saying the words; it was begging for Shikamaru to let him sleep in the bed with teary eyes and flowers.

**Avoiding – **When he first came to accepting his feelings, Shikamaru avoided Naruto at all costs because he didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings with his own.

**Movement – **Naruto placed Shikamaru's hand against his swollen belly as they felt the kicking their son was doing, and Shikamaru kissed the spot his hand was at with pride.

**Cigarette – **Shikamaru would never smoke around Naruto because he didn't want to defile the blonde with the smoke from his filthy cigarette.

**Elder – **Naruto hated it when Shikamaru would use the fact that he was older by eighteen days as the reason for being the giver.

**Broken – **Nobody ever saw Naruto so broken as the day he was told of Shikamaru's death by Tsunade; no one would ever want to remember the gut wrenching cries either.

**Puzzle – **The greatest puzzle Shikamaru ever had to figure out was how many times he could make Naruto squirm before submitting to his needs.

**Alcohol – **Naruto had to admit that Shikamaru was truly funny under the influence of alcohol, and Shikamaru would never remember how he woke up wearing a bubble gum pink thong and some strange music blaring.

**Ring – **Shikamaru was nervous as he got down on one knee and proposed to Naruto in front of all their friends.

**Actions – **Naruto was true to the advice of actions speaking louder than words when he grabbed Shikamaru's collar and kissed him hard and deep when he came back from fighting Pein.

**Starvation – **Being away from Naruto for any period time longer than a day compared to starvation for Shikamaru, who always kept a photo on him to keep away the hunger and longing.

**Nursery – **Naruto laughed as they were painting the nursery, and the can of sky blue fell onto Shikamaru's head; he didn't expect the kiss to shut him up.

**Heal – **Bruises heal, but Shikamaru knew that Naruto's heart may never heal from the pain of rejection from the villagers of something like them.

**Winter – **Naruto enjoyed winter because that meant Shikamaru was extra cuddly, seeking the warmth Naruto's body gave off in waves.

**Spiral – **The lazy ninja traced the spiral seal on his boyfriend's stomach and remarked how Konoha was all about spirals.

**Red – **Naruto hated it when his eyes flickered red, but Shikamaru said it was a good thing; it meant that the Kyuubi wasn't going anywhere.

**Food – **They both found out early in their relationship that neither of them can cook, but it doesn't stop them from feeding each other experiments that look poisonous.

**Pain – **When Tsunade told Naruto about Shikamaru, the blonde felt the worst pain, worse than childbirth, go through his heart and soul.

**Fire – **Shikamaru fanned the fire as he roughed attacked Naruto's throat to entice a moan from the blonde because it was no fun without the flames to make it lava hot.

**Triangle – **Naruto laughed at what his lover asked and explained that there would never be a love triangle with them and Sakura.

**Drowning – **Shikamaru felt like he was drowning when he looked at the crying eyes of Naruto after they found each other when the Sasuke Retrieval failed.

**World – **When times got rough, they would talk about the amazing things they've seen in the world, but love always trumps everything.

**Worry – **Shikamaru used to worry about Naruto whenever the blonde went on a mission wearing that ugly mask that broken his heart.

**Hope – **There was hope the day Naruto came home and tore off his mask because Shikamaru was worth giving up the years of bloodshed and so was their child.

**Showing – **Shikamaru kissed Naruto's stomach where a tiny bump would soon being showing itself off to world, proving their love was strong.

**Picture – **The only picture of Shikamaru that Naruto has showed no one was of Shikamaru sleeping with baby Asuma lying on his chest; the picture always makes Naruto cry.

**Forget – **Shikamaru only forgot their anniversary once because after sleeping on the couch for a week, he swore to never forget again.

**Test – **Naruto was so proud to see Asuma running out of the Academy with a shiny new hitai-ate on his forehead, and they both knew that Shikamaru would be too.

**Loneliness – **Shikamaru couldn't bear the loneliness that went with every solo mission as he held his wound, but he kept away the loneliness by thinking of his Naruto and son.

**Scent – **Naruto buried his face into Shikamaru's pillow as he remembered every touch and every word ever spoken by him just by the smoky scent that was Nara Shikamaru.

**One hundred sentences for these two were hard, but I did it. It only took over a year to complete. I only hope this is what everyone was expecting or I blew them out of the water. Thank you for reading. – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


End file.
